The Job
by IHeartMusic-2
Summary: Austin is the rock star pretty much only known in Florida. Trish, his manager and friend wants to hire a photographer/interviewer for Austin so he could be on covers of magazines world wide. Ally dislikes the rockstar known in Florida cause of his ego. Ally is looking for a "job". She applies for a photographer/interviewer. Little does she know that she'll be working for Austin.
1. Chapter 1:The Job

**Hi! This is my new story! I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think and be honest. Thanks, you guys are awesome.**

* * *

Austins pov

_"Aus-tin! Aus-tin! Aus-tin!" _

The crowd cheers my name as I'm about to perform and enter the stage.

_"Aus-tin! Aus-tin! Aus-tin! Aus-tin!"_

I walk on the dark stage as the lights shine down on me. The crowd cheers louder.

"what's up Miami Florida! Are you ready tonight!"

_"yeah!"_

"let me here you one more time!"

"_yeah!"_

"alright, alright." I chuckle and put my hands in surrender. "I'll be performing one of the songs I wrote and I personally love. I hope you guys love it" I put the mic on the stand and start strumming the guitar.

**"everyday -day -day I fall for you a little more -ore -ore**

** and everynight night night night I dream of you so beautiful -ul -ul**

**every time we laugh I see the sparks fly **

**and every time you blush I feel those butterflies**

**Baby, how we feel we'll always be in style**

** forever and ever**

** this love is never gonna fade**

** we are timeless **

**we are timeless**

**My heart will never ever change**

** we are timeless**

**We are timeless**

** and we're gonna last**

** our love will always feel this way**

** We are timeless**

** we are timeless"**

The crowd cheers even louder.

I feel something hit my arm and I bend down to pick it up and I see a Condom. I chuckle and nod. Last time someone threw a bra on stage. These crowds are wild.

"I hope you guys liked it! Thanks my home town Miami! You guys rocked!" with that I left the staged waving goodbyes

"that was great austin! The crowd was wild tonight!" My manager and best friend, trish, says.

"thanks" I said giving her a quick side hug.

Trish is one of those girls who will get annoyed easily and back talk, but once you get to know her, she is a pretty awesome chick. We met actually at school. It was high school so not that long ago since I'm 19 now, but me and trish, I guess, clicked and that's how we became good friends. She is supportive of me and she always knows when I'm on stage I'm gonna rock it.

Me becoming a rock star is just starting but it felt like it already started since I'm performing at many places in Florida. I haven't been exactly on a tour but then again my career is just starting.

I'm Austin Moon, the one and only. I have golden blonde hair that flops just the right way and can get any girl swoon over. I don't really work out but I do have some muscles and a six pack. I guess all that performing gets me energized and makes me a bit buff but not to much. I wear mostly leather jackets, some ripped jeans, and my whistle necklace.

I've never been in a strong relationship but I dated this one chick, Brooke. we broke up about 2 months ago. She dumped me. I really didn't care cause I really just didnt like her after awhile. She told me I had a big "ego". Whatever that is. My personality would be rockstar -ish, crazy, loud, fun, and calm.

Me and trish just got back at our apartment in Miami Florida. Trishs phone rings as she goes to her room while I sit on the couch and turn the tv on.

"Austin!" Trish yells to me from her room

"what!?" I yell back

"come in here!"

"No! You come over here! I'm tired you know!"

"get your lazy butt over here. Now!" I jump up and go to her room

"what trish?" I ask while I walk to her bench by her bed

"I was thinking... Since you're career is about to start I thought, maybe we should do some publicity."

"Okayyy" I nod for her to go on

"Soo... I'm going to be hiring a photographer slash interviewer for you"

"for?"

"So you could be on the cover of magazines world wide And So the fans could get to know who the Austin Moon is!" she exclaims

"ohh! Okay. I'm with you now." I nod my head "so when are you hiring the photographer slash interviewer?" I ask

"I don't know. I think I'm free tomorrow so I'll be searching then."

"Okay cool. I'm going to hit the shower and go to bed. Night!"

"ok night austin!" I walk out of her room and into my bedroom.

* * *

Trish's pov

-Next Day-

Today I'll be searching for some photographers/interviewers for austin. Being his manager is a bit tiring but doing it for my best friend is worth it all. I love being a manager, it's probably the only job ill never get fired at, I hope.

I already posted online that we are hiring some photographer/interviewer. So maybe today or tomorrow people will get interested in the job and then later I could interview them.

I'm Trish De La Rosa. Im 19 years old. I'm Austin's manager and best friend. We met in high school. I have long, black curly hair and im pretty short. People were always afraid of me back in high school, which wasn't that long ago, because they thought I would beat there faces up. To be honest... I would. But austin was that one different kid who wasn't afraid and I thought we would be good friends and we are today.

I'm on my laptop waiting for anyone who is interested for the job and I wait for the perfect one and wait and wait...

Until a hear my laptop _ding _signally someone's interested.

* * *

Ally's pov

"hey ally! Watcha doin?" Dez asks

"looking for a job online." I reply

I'm Ally Dawson. I'm 19 and live with my buddy, Dez. Me and Dez met in high school and I thought Dez was one of those kids who could just make someone laugh. And I was right. We are really good friends this day And on. I have long brown ombré hair. I'm 5 feet and 3 inches. I love music. I play piano. And I'm a songwriter and somewhat of a journalist. And I'm looking for a job.

I thought since me and Dez live in an apartment together and we would have to pay bills now that it was time for me to get a job, so I'm searching online for something that interests me.

"Have you found anything yet?" Dez asks

"not anything that interest me." I scroll down the page and I see a fan picture of Austin Moon performing. Ugh! I hate this guy. Some people out of Florida don't know who he is yet but he just started his career. Hes a singer and I do like his voice but I just don't like how he's always smirking or how every girl wants to sleep with him or marry him or how he doesn't care about anything in the world except for himself. He disguises me.

"Have you seen my lama?" Dez asks looking under the couch.

"Dez?..." He stops and looks at me "please tell me we don't have a lama in the house"

"Psh duh! I've had him since we moved in."

Dez is the weird, awkward, unpredictable type. he's different, but good different, that's what I love about dez.

I cringe my eyebrows in confusion and nod my head. I continue online job searching when I feel some wet slimy liquid on my shoulder. I look to my right and see-

"AHHHH!" I scream.

"there you are! Don't you ever run away like that again" dez says pointing at the lama like its a child in trouble.

* * *

Dez's pov

"here you stay in here. Don't go hidin anywhere and don't chew the bed" I tell my lama.

I'm Dez! I'm 19 and livin with my pal, ally. I met Ally in high school. People thought I was a freak and called me names like clown. Isn't that nice! They think I'm a clown! Ahaa... Good times. Well, then one day ally came up to me and I knew right away we are going to be great friends! I love animals! Who doesn't! So soft and cuddly.

I walk back out to the living room where ally was.

"Hey ally! Did you find a job yet?" I ask sitting on the couch by her looking at her computer.

"Nope" she continues searching and scrolls down

"oh oh oh! What about that one!"

"Dez... I'm looking for something I'm going to enjoy. I'm not being a zoo keeper."

I look down and pout my lips.

"What do you think of this one Dez?" She asks

"Zoo keeper is better" I mumble

"no im serious Dez. This one looks like something I could be doing." she points to her screen to read the job title "photographer slash interviewer" she reads

"that'll be great for you ally!" I Say "you like to write, so that could be good for the interviewer part, but what about the photography part?"

"I take good pictures." She replies

"shouldn't you, maybe try it out?"

"I've took plenty of pictures before"

"no you haven't." I casually reply

"...i know" she says back looking at her feet "but I do have a still arm so I won't shake so much! I have good poses for people to do! Like this one" she puts her left hand on her stomach and her right hand on top of her head.

"That's great ally!... You got this" I reply

"yes!" She fist pumps "I'm going to apply for the job. And it says here that I could come tomorrow by this address to a coffee shop to see if I got the job and be interviewed by Trish De La Rosa" she reads

"woo!" I scream standing up holding my hand up for a high five. She woo's back and high fives me and we dance around like we aRe washing the windows and waving our arms up in the air. (The Ally way)

* * *

** So the first chapter just basically explains the characters And ally getting a job that she might not like after all. **

**please please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Work Part 1

**Review!**

* * *

Trish's pov

Today is the day I interview the only one who applied for the job so I guess, ally, I got her name by email, is already hired, but I still would like to interview her just in case.

I wait at the coffee shop for ally at a table.

"Umm.. Excuse me? Are you Trish De La Rosa?" A petite girl asks

"yes I am. You must be Ally Dawson." I say shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She politely replies

"you're hired." I immediately say.

I could see her facial features as shocked, surprise, and confused.

"Don't you, maybe, want to interview me first. You know but I'm not complaining." She says a bit fast.

"Well you seem like a nice girl, who can ask questions and take pictures." I say "and you're the only one who applied for the job" I say lastly.

"Oh. I understand." She nods "so when do I start?" She asks

"first, you have to sign this contract and agree to the policy's" I say taking the papers out of my bag.

"Okay." she reads the papers for about 5 minutes then finally signs the contract.

The contract just states that she will have to be traveling a lot with us and following us around to take pictures and ask questions. Pretty simple.

"Here you go" she says handing me the papers.

"Thank you. you'll start in 3 days" I say putting the papers in my bag "any questions?"

"I don't think so." she replies

"okay then, I'll see you later." I get up and walk out to the door

"wait! Trish!" she calls back "I was thinking. Maybe you would like to hang out sometime. You know get to know each other more you seem like a nice girl and it would be fun to have a girl as a friend cause I only have one friend and he's a guy so he really doesn't understand girl issues and-"

I stop her from rambling on "that'll be cool! I only have one friend to and he's a guy and like what you said he doesn't understand girl stuff." she nods "how about tomorrow?" I ask

"okay! That'll be great!" She excitedly says and hugs Me "sorry" she says

"it's fine, ally. I'll see you tomorrow then" I walk away.

"okay bye trish!" She waves.

* * *

Ally's pov

"I got the jobbb... I got the jobbbb..." I sing to dez and he sings along.

"That's great ally!" He says hugging me.

"I even made a friend!"

"I'm not your friend?" He pouts

"dez of course you are. It's just you're a guy. I need to spend some time with a girl who will actually understand me. You should do the same. Find a guy friend." I tell him

"you're right ally" he nods.

-next day-

"hey trish!" I spot her at the food court in the mall waiting for me

"hey ally!" She says walking to me

"come on!" She drags me

"where are we going?" I ask

"uhh.. Shop of course!"

"I haven't shopped for myself in how long"

-two hours later back home-

Me and trish had a great time. While we were shopping we talked a lot about each other. We told each other our favorite colors, food, thing to do, and we even went to the same school! How come I didn't know that!?

She told me more about her best friend, austin and I told her about Dez. We decided that we should set Austin and Dez to become friends.

-first day of work-

Yesterday at the mall I bought a canon(camera) for my job and trish helped me out. I tried it out on dez and it was really clear and I took pretty good pictures of dez Posing really funny poses.

I park at Trish's apartment which happens to be really nice And i walk up to her door

_knock knock knock.._

The door opened and trish appears.

"Hey Ally! Come on in" she moves to the side for me to enter

"you have a really nice apartment" I say taking in the view

she chuckles "thanks.. Today you'll be taking photos here in the house"

"I'm going to be taking pictures of the house?" I ask utterly confused

trish laughs and stops when she sees I'm serious "no. Your going to be taking pictures of my client posing around the house"

"Wait... your client? i thought ill be taking pictures of you?" I Ask really confused now.

"What? No. Your going to take pictures of Austin Moon, my client"

I stay frozen

"what's up trish." I here someone say.

The Austin Moon appears not looking up from his phone. The Austin Moon, The one with the big ego, the one with the rock star attitude, the one that every girl adores, the one I dislike.

"Hey Austin. This is your photographer/ interviewer and she will be taking pictures of you today." She tells him and he still doesnt look up. trish then looks back at me "ally can you do me one more favor and I'll pay you extra"

I nod still shocked. "Can you also maybe dress Austin for me?" This time he looks up. He eyes me from up to down and there is that smirk that he always wears.

"Hey Beautiful." He smirks

I cringe my eyebrows and trish slaps austin in the arm.

"So what do you say ally? Can you dress austin for photoshoots and I'll pay extra?"

"Yeah sure. I need the money." I reply

"yay! thanks ally" she cheers

* * *

Austin's pov

I eye ally up and down one more time and smirk. She is one fine thing. She is beautiful, pretty, and dead drop gorgeous.

Trish leads ally to my room and to my walk in closet.

"This is Austin's closet. You may pick an outfit for him and Austin." She turns to me "you will wear what ally tells you to wear." She states.

Trish walks out and closes the door behind her.

"I'm austin." I say holding out my hand

"Ally." She shakes my hand and I felt tons of sparks go up my arm to my heart which made it beat faster. I think she felt it too cause she let go of my hand quick.

"Ummm... So you could pick my wardrobe for the photoshoot." She nods and walks into my closet searching for clothes and I couldn't help but stare at her. She is just so perfect.

"Austin?"

"Hm?"

"Here you could wear this." She says tossing me a white button up see through top and ripped jeans.

"So... Are you going to change?" She ask with a bit of attitude.

"Oh. Right" I walk to the bathroom and start to change into the clothes.

I come back out to see ally getting her camera ready. I walk over to her and she eyes me up and down. She unbuttons my shirt all the way and I'm pretty much shirtless.

"There." She says "that's better. Now pose by your green wall over there first." I walk over there speechless.

First pose I just really smiled and shoved my hands in my jean pocket. Second pose I didn't stare at the camera and didn't smile to make it look dramatic. Third pose I was looking at ally not really the camera but the camera was in front of her but I could care less about the camera.

she was just so... So... I can't even explain. She's like a goddess or an angel sent from above. Okay that was cheesy but really true. It was like time just slowed down and it was just me and her. Well, it was sort of just me and her.

"Ehhem" I heard someone clear there throat as I go back to reality.

I see ally staring at me with her hands on her hip.

"You know you've been doing that same pose for like 5 minutes now?" She ask a bit irritated.

"Sorry" I mumble.

She Sighs and walks over to me. She turns me to the side a bit and grabs my left hand to be placed on my shirt, she messes around with my hair a bit and fixes my shirt. She looks into my eyes and nods. her eyes were so beautiful you would get lost into them right once you stare into them.(same picture as the cover of fanfic. Sorry forgot to add that)

She walks back to her camera.

"Smile" she tells me

I smile But not because I have to, but because the most beautiful girl alive is my photographer/interviewer.

* * *

**please Review! Next chapter will be more Auslly and it'll be more about ally interviewing austin. **

** Sorry this chapter will probably be my least favorite. **

** Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of Work Part 2

Ally's pov

I've just finished taking pictures of Austin around his apartment. I walk over to the couch with the camera in hand and Austin follows right behind.

"Lets see how the pictures turned out." I say.

I hold the camera in the middle of us and the screen was fairly small so we had to move closer in order to see the pictures. We were so close that there was no space in between us at all. Sometimes his cheek would brush against mine at times and I couldn't help but blush. We scanned through the pictures and I think I was a bit drooling. He looked really good in all of them and may I add really sexy.. Did I just say that?

"That ones nice" he points to the screen.

We finished scanning through the pictures and now it was time for the interview of the day.

"You ready to answer some questions now?" I ask taking out a pen and my journal.

"Yup" he say popping the p and getting comfortable on the couch as I sit in the chair by it.

I tap the pen on my chin trying to think of a question fans would like to know.

"So what instruments do you play?" I ask also curious of his response.

"I could play almost every instrument. You name it, I play it." I write that down And think of another question.

"do you write your own songs?" I ask

"yes I do. I'm not so well at writing songs but I wrote two and the others songs I would do a cover for it."

the interview goes on for another hour and i got to know more about his career other than his life style.

First day of work is done and I pack my things to get going.

"Ummm... Thanks again ally." Austin says rubbing his neck

"for what? Doing my job?"

"Umm y-yeah sure." He stutters.

"Umm.. Okay I'll see you next week. Bye." I was heading out the door but something grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. Ally. I was thinking if you would like to hang out with me tomorrow?" He smirks.

"Uhh.. No thank you. I have to go now-" he stops me.

"Wait! Can I at least get an explanation why you don't want to hang out with THE austin moon?"

"Because I don't like THE austin moon" I say confidently but remember I could lose this job any moment.

"Well I guess you'll have to be searching for another job then." Did he just read my mind?

He lets go of my wrist and opens the door for me to exit. I just stand there and think.

I sigh "fine. I'll hang out with you but-"

"I knew you can't resist this" he moves his arm up and down his body.

"you didn't let me finish. I'll hang out with you if trish comes along."

"Okay fine" he nods his head.

I smile "goodbye now." I walk out.

* * *

Austins pov

ugh! This girl drives me crazy! She's so cute when she thinks. I tried being cool around ally instead of all nervous but I sort of failed that with me stuttering all the time. How does she not like me!? Every girl loves me. I mean look at me. Blonde hair that is perfectly done, eyes that sparkle, and my muscles. Who doesn't think that's attractive?

I'm going to make sure Ally has fun tomorrow with me. And only me. I know she said she'll hang out with me tomorrow if trish goes but I tricked her. It's just going to be me and her.

* * *

Trish's pov

_ring ring ring ring_

"hello?" I answer

"Hey trish it's Ally."

"Hey ally! What's up?"

"Tomorrow you are going to the mall with Austin"

"umm... Okay but care to explain?" I question

"today Austin said that he wanted to hang out with me tomorrow but I said no then I told him why and he was going to fire me for that reason and I didn't want that so I said I'll hang out with him in one condition. And that one condition is that you'll have to go too and I don't want him to trick me into you not being there.. Understand?" She said taking a deep breathe.

I chuckle "you know it sounds like a date. I don't think I should go" I nod my head but know she can't see me.

"what!.. It is absolutely not a date and I don't even like Austin! He has a huge ego. I mean I do like his music and think he is pretty cute but- wait did I just say that? I can't believe I just said that! Why did I-"

"okay ally! Calm down! I'll go but... I won't promise you that I'll always be with you guys. I'll probably stay with you guys for awhile then walk away for you two to be alone. Cause I think Austin likes you and you just proved to me that you also have feelings for him."

"I do not-"

"ally Don't deny it."

She sighs "okay maybe a tiny Crush. You'd have to use a microscope in order to see the tiny crush I have on him"

"so deal?"

She sighs again "deal."

* * *

Ally's pov

Austin does have a pretty face but I still don't like his personality. Personality is that one quality every guy has to have for me to actually go on a date with. This wasn't even a date. It was just a 'hang out'.

I think trish was just fooling around. Austin does not like me. And even if he does I don't like him. I'm going to bring Dez with me to the 'hang out'. He'll get to know trish and Austin. And besides I think Trish and Dez would be a cute couple.

I'm glad I called trish to come even though she'll probably not be there with me half of the day but.. she'll have to be with dez and then maybe somehing can happen between them and I knew Austin would probably trick me. I'm not that stupid. Someone like Austin would want any girl with him alone. I promise myself that...

I. Wont. Fall. For. The. Austin. Moon.

* * *

**not my best chapter but its finished. **

**~~~SORT OF IMPORTANT~~~ I changed the picture cover to a more related one to the story but if you liked the other one better just tell me and I'll switch it.**

** So VOTE and tell me if you like this picture more with the story or the other one with Ross being beautiful. I just thought this picture was cute and more related to the story. **

** So VOTE and tell me what picture you like best and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The 'Hang Out'

**Review!**

* * *

Ally's pov

Me and Dez are on our way to the mall for the 'hang out'. I told dez about it last night and he agreed. Once we got there we went over to the food court where Austin told me to meet him.

Austin doesn't know about Dez or Trish Cause I'm the one who tricked him and once I see his reaction I will smile in victory.

"do you know the plan Dez?" He nods holding two thumbs up.

Oh yeah there's a plan I came up with. so here's the plan. Dez waits for my signal to tell him to come out because I'll be going over to Austin only me because,again, he doesn't know I brought dez. I also told Trish to wait and I see her near by hiding behind a bush.

I walk out where I see Austin in some sunglasses.

"Hi Austin."

"Hey ally!" He says with the biggest smile ever.

"Where's trish?"

"About that... She couldn't make it. She's uh sick." Is he lying to me?! How dare he do that!

"really?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Uh...yup. Lets go." he says grabbing my arm and dragging me someplace but I stop him.

"Dez! Trish! Come out."

They walk out. trish with her arms crossed over her chest like me and Dez with a smile on his face. And well, Austin with a shocked expression and eyes size of plates.

"Hi Austin! I'm a huge fan! I'm dez!" He says taking his hand out. Austin turns red from embarrassment.

"So? Trish couldn't make it huh?" I smile in victory.

He sighs "I'm sorru Ally. I just wanted to be alone with you."

"you didn't have to lie though."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Umm hello?" Dez says with some sass.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Austin-"

"I know who you are man!" He says patting his back "it's nice meeting THE Austin moon"

"thanks Dez." Austin says.

Dez opens his mouth in shock "you name my name!?.. Ally! He knows my name!" He says excitedly

"you just told him your name like 5 minutes ago." Trish says Clearly annoyed

"Lets introduce all of you." I say "trish this is Dez. Dez this Trish. Austin this is Dez. And Dez this is Austin." I say.

"why won't we get something to eat." Austin pipes up.

We walk over to melody diner and order.

"hey Ally what do you want?" Dez asks putting an arm around me.

"A pizzas fine." I tell him and he orders for me.

We all ordered and sat at a table near by.

It was a booth so dez and me sat on one side and trish and austin on the other. We eat in silence and it gets uncomfortable.

"So Ally how do you like your job so far?" Trish asks and all eyes are on me.

"It's cool I guess."

"Do you like working with me?" Austin suddenly ask.

"Uhh y-yeah s-sure" I stutter.

Austin smiles and his eyes sparkle. I smile and blush as he keeps starring at me.

"hey! Keep your eyes off her!" Dez speeks up throwing a napkin at him.

After that we all went walking around the mall and then I find myself alone with Austin

I look around "where did trish and Dez go?" I ask

austin looks around as well "I don't know." He shrugs.

"So where do you want to go?" He says placing an arm around my shoulder.

I move away from him and he looked disappointed "what about Sonic Boom?" I reply

"Ok"

we walk into sonic boom and there were so many instruments around But the one in particular caught my eye. The piano. I walk over to it taking in its beauty. I sit on the bench and run my fingers on the white and black keys and smile to my self as I hear the beautiful instrument play.

someone sits beside me and I totally forgot Austin was there

"can you play me something?" He asks

"I can't. I have stage fright." I reply looking down.

"How about I play something for you and then you try playing something for me?" i hesitate at first but then nod.

He plays a tune im not so familiar with. when he's finish I sit there in awe.

"What song was that?" I ask looking into his eyes

"I don't know. I just thought of that tune right now." He shrugs

"that was beautiful. Where did you learn how to play like that?"

"I learned myself by ear."

"That was amazing Austin."

We stare into each others eyes and suddenly our faces was just inches apart.

"Ally!? Where are you?" Dez startles us and i pull apart but Austin is still in his position but smiling at me as I blush

"oh there you are ally! It's your turn to count." I tilt my head

"count?"

"Yeah. Trish said we were playing hide and seek." He says

"hi!" Trish jumps up from the counter Smiling.

"Trish you scared me were you there this whole time?" I ask

"uhh.. Got to go!" She runs out of the store.

"well... Are you gonna count or not?" Dez ask.

"We should get going Dez." I said getting up from the piano bench.

i was walking over to Dez until I forgot about Austin. I turn back around to see that Austin was still in that position smiling and daydreaming.

I sneak up to him and...

"Boo!" I say shaking him

"AHHHH!"

i trip from his own fall and he falls on top of me but his arms in support of his body crashing into mine.

I'm lying there laughing under him while Austin is back to his daydreaming and crazy smiling.

"Ally!" He whines.

I just stayed there laughing and I think it's been 3 minutes since we stayed like that.

I recognize our position and I see Austin blushing and I start to do the same.

Someone coughs jerking us both back to our feet.

"Are you ready to go home ally? I need to feed my lama!" Dez whines.

I walk over to dez and turn around "bye Austin I'll see you next week"

"bye ally" he whispers enough for me to hear him. I smile and walk away.

* * *

Austin's pov

what is this girl doing to me! First I stutter then I smile like an idiot then I zone out and now I'm shy And nervous! I, the austin moon, don't do any of that. I was really shocked thought she was the one who tricked me. The one thing on my mind is who is that dez dude? Is he ally's boyfriend? Brother? Friend? I hope he's not her boyfriend.

I really REALLY like Ally. i think im in love with her. i love her smile. I love how shes herself. I love that she could do anything she wants and she wouldnt care what others think. I love how shes not one of those crazy fan girls. I love how shes different. I love how shes honest. I- I love her...I'm going to do what ever it takes for me to have her heart. I would even steal it.

Some new lyrics just popped out of no where in my head. And that's when I realized...

Ally Dawson was my inspiration. Scratch that...

Ally Dawson IS my inspiration.

* * *

**school is almost here for me so i'll try my best to update once in awhile. And don't forget to watch the TCA'S tonight!**

** Don't forget to REVIEW please! and keep VOTING**** on which picture cover of the story you like best. (Read bottom of of the previous chapter to remember)**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**_IMPORTANT!_**

** I need someone who I can trust and is an amazing writer to help me out. **

** I'll be going back to school and I'll be very very busy and I won't be able to update the chapter for quite a while. So I'm asking for someone to do 2 chapters of this story for me. **

** This is sort of like hiring my own writer. And if more than one are interested ill pick one writer for one chapter then the other for the second chapter.**

** PM me if your interested and not busy and ill tell you the conditions of what you'll HAve to do. Not so much don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6: interview with Austin Moon

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO ****24-7 HH and A and A Lover**

* * *

Ally's Pov

I am still thinking about what happen last week between me and Austin at the "Hang-Out". We almost kissed but a part of me wanted to kiss him but the other part of me didn't want to kiss him because of his big ego and personality but what I like about him is his love for music and expectedly his looks he is so cute or should I say HOT but we didn't kiss because Dez came in and interrupted us but what was I suppose to do. But anyway I don't know how my Job is going to be today because I think it's going to be super awkward but minus well just do the job and just put the awkwardness aside for today so I can get the money I need.

So now I am on my way to my job and I just parked right out side the house just a few moments ago and I went to the door. I was about to knock but it open right away and when it opened I hit the person that open the door in the chest because I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing but I look up to see who I hit.

" I am so sorry Austin I didn't mean to do that" I panic

"Oh it's ok I saw you pull up so that's why I am here a little earlier then you" he responds

" where you waiting for me?" I ask

" Yes" he hesitates.

" Aw how sweet of you, and come on let's get ready for the interview so you can post your special announcement."

"Ok come on let's go" he leads the way

So we walk to the couch and got set up

Austin Pov

So while we were getting set up I wanted to kiss her so bad but I couldn't. But while we got ready I zone out daydreaming about Ally. all I wanted us to be together and to call her mine and most of all I want her here everyday with me to get some inspiration from her. She like my amuse to write music and I want it to stay like that forever and last week after we had our hang out and I almost kiss her but Dez interrupted and then when I got home I got inspired to write a couple songs about her. All of a sudden I felt something hit my face and that's when I got out of my day dreaming

" Hey!" I whine "why'd you do that?" I ask

" Sorry you weren't paying attention. so can we get started" she laughs

I nod

" Hey everybody this is Ally Dawson talking to the internet sensation Austin Moon and send in twitter questions if you want me to ask him right now. first question what made you come in to this career" she asks

"I always wanted to be a singer in the music business and my dad always kept saying I will never make it in the music business but I kept trying to make it and I still want to be the best" I reply to the camera Ally's holding

"Wow that explains a lot. ok next question What is your inspiration to write timeless?"

"Um...Um... a special fan that is very special to me" I reply nervously

" Oh do we have a secret romance going on?"

"I want one but she obviously doesn't want one because she hates me" I frown.

" Why do you think she hate you" she asks with care in her voice.

"For starters I think she has a boyfriend and she always act mean to me"

"Oh so next question Can anything inspire you or does it have to be a person to write songs"

" I think anything can but a girl is the one who inspires the love song"

" Oh ok now there are a few twitter questions and the first one is what is your favorite color?"

"Yellow and What's yours?" I ask forgetting that the camera is still there.

"Red and next twitter question is what is your favorite food"

"Pancakes and what's yours"

"mine is pickles and last twitter question is do you have any siblings?"

" No but I always wanted one and do you have any siblings"

"No and ok now what is this special announcement I am hearing about?" She utterly waits.

"Ok the special announcement is that I am having a concert tomorrow in Miami and I am premiering two new songs and that's not all. ally, you are invited and you get backstage passes and plus this concert will be live on YouTube so all you will see it and the concert is going to be Friday and I hope all you guys come and watch. bye" I wave to the camera

"Ok that's it for This interview with Austin Moon bye guys"

Then we got up and stop video recording the interview. I walk her up to my front door, so she could leave. I didn't want her to leave but she probably wanted to get work over with

"Thanks for everything and I can't wait to see you Friday at the concert oh and I almost forgot"

I went in his back pocket and got out backstage passes and tickets to the concert.

"I can't wait to go to the concerts and I am going to bring Dez with me if that's ok?"

"Oh yea its ok and thanks for everything and I'll see you Friday. bye"

" No thanks for everything and I will see you Friday too. bye" she waves.

* * *

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO ****24-7 HH and A and A Lover****. She is the one who wrote this whole thing! All credit to her. And review and tell her what you think! **

** i love this chapter. She is an amazing writer and she deserves all the credit! -IHeartMusic-2**


	7. Chapter 7: The Concert

**all credit goes to ****_24-7 HH AND A and A LOVER_**

* * *

Austin Pov

today is Friday, the day of the concert, and I can't wait to pour out my heart to ally at the concert. I have two hours to spend to myself, then I have to get ready and head to the concert to get my hair and makeup and wardrobe done.

Now I am sitting on the couch watching TV eating pancakes

Ally Pov

I just woke up I am doing my daily morning routine but now I am going downstairs all dress ready to eat breakfast I pour me a bowl of cereal and ate it in like 30 minutes.

*Pass 30 minutes*

now I am upstairs and I am looking though my closet and I can't find anything to ware so I decided to call Trish

*ring ring ring ring*

"Hello" she answers

"Hey Trish its Ally"

"I know, I have caller Id"

"I know you do, but lets cut to the chase"

"ok"

"Um I need a new dress for the concert and I need someone to go shopping with to help me pick my outfits. are you free by any chance?" I ask

"Um yes I am but we need someone to watch Austin to make him go on time to the wardrobe thing for the concert"

"Dez can watch him!" i said to fast "because he's just sitting downstairs doing nothing"

"I dont know, Ally Dez can be very irresponsible at times" she said unsure

"He can at times but if I text him he will answer and go on track"

"Oh ok if you say so"

"yay! I will meet you at the house and I'll bring Dez"

"ok bye see you later"

I hang up the phone and go downstairs to tell Dez to get ready. Dez agrees to do as said and I wait for him downstairs.

Austin Pov

I was watching TV and Trish came out of no where and turned my tv off.

"Hey!" I whine.

"Hey what?" She says with power.

"Hey Nothing" I shrunk down in my seat.

"Good boy. ok first set your alarm 30 minutes before you have to leave"

"why?"

"Because I am going with Ally to help her pick out a dress do you have a problem with that" she gives me the death glare

"Yes i do have a problem with that. I want to come because I have nothing better to do" I actually could stay home and sit around but I do want to see ally.

"You can't" she simply replies

"why not?!" I whine again

"because if you do and we are late, youre screwed" she says getting ready to head out.

"ok ok" I put my hands up in surrender

"so we are good now?" She asks walking up to the door

"yes mother"

"oh yea by the way Dez is coming to keep you occupied"

"WHAT!"

"Yea that's what I told Ally but she didn't listen she is still bringing him here"

"Eh"

"don't give me that I know we have a Xbox so why don't you play that"

"fine" I sigh

* knock knock knock knock *

Trish opened the door revealing ally and dez.

"Oh cool this is a nice place!" Dez says impressed.

" I know right!" Ally says.

"Thanks, I bought it with the money I raise" I said with a smirk

" come on trish we have like an hour to get me a perfect dress" ally excited says.

"lets go shopping! and be good boys" trish warns before leaving.

"ok! Bye!" Dez and I said in unusion.

I shut the door and turned to dez.

"What do you want to do?" I ask

"ummm I don't know... What about some video games?" Dez suggests

i agree. "Ok which one?" I ask walking over to the game console and games.

"call a duty zombies!" Dez excitedly replies.

"ok come on lets play and kill some zombie butt!"

we played video games for a good amount of time and I got to say dez is an awesome player.

Ally Pov

we just arrived at the mall and we are trying to find a parking spot. We finally found a parking spot. we jump out of the car and ran to "beauty in your dresses" and we went in there. we where searching for a dress for me and then Trish came to me.

"How about this one?" She asks holding up a strapless red dress with rhinestones and ruffles.

" that's cute let me go try it on but go find more dresses"

"you got it girl" she went to search for more dresses.

She came back with an arm fill of dresses.

One shoulder red dress with sparkles splits.

One shoulder dress with sparkles on the shoulder and bra cup.

Red dress with one strap and sparkles on the strap and wrapped.

Strapless red dress and the skirt is red while the top was rainbow gems.

Dark red dress with one shoulder with sleeves and ruffles.

And Strapless red dress with gems going down it.

While I go try on the dresses Trish takes a seat and read her magazine while she waits.

Austin Pov

we are in a middle game and I was beating Dez but then the game pauses right when i was about to win.

"Hey! why did you do that?" I question

"one your beating me and two i got a question for you"

"ok.. What's the question?"

"Do you like Ally" he asks straight up.

"wait... Aren't you her boyfr-"

"Oh no I am not she's like my sister" he interrupts

"Ohhhh" am i relieved. "your not going out with her. so what are you to her?" I curiously ask.

"Best friends and Roommates"

"Oh" is all I said.

"So while we are on this subject... what you to Trish?"

"Oh bestfriends and roommates" I reply

"oh ok now I get it"

"So we should get back playing the game before I have to go to my concert"

"oh ok lets play" we grab our controllers.

then we started to play.

Ally Pov

I tried all the dresses and this One shoulder dress with sparkles on the shoulder and bra cup I liked and bought the dress and it fit very good on me

So now we are at a hair stylus to style my hair

"Do you like Austin" trish blurts out.

"No and why are you asking that?"

"Because why are you doing all of this"

"Just doing it to... just do it"

"No you can't be just doing it to just do it" trish rolls her eyes.

"Yes I am because I am doing it" I argue back

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Ha! you just admit it" trish exclaims

"Damn it" I whisper

"Ha-ha so what is the real reason?"

"Ok" I sigh "I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone!"

"ok I won't!"

"...I Like Austin"

"Yes! I was right and you know you guys are a cute couple" she says with a smirk

"A huh and thanks but I think you and Dez be cuter"

"Um No he is ugly and isn't my taste at all and he so annoying"

"Miss we are finish" the stylus interrupts.

They turn me around and i had curly hair with blond tips

"oh my god Thanks so much" I really liked the hair. At first I didn't think I could pull it off.

"Your welcome"

"You look Hot" trish says eyeing me.

"You think?" I ask unsure.

"Do I think I know"

"What do you think Austin will say?" I ask unsure again

"He will call you HOT or SEXY"

"You think?"

"I don't think I know"

I chuckle "ok lets go get us ready"

after paying and thanking the stylus once again we walk out to go to the car and head to my house to get all ready.

Austin Pov

we are at the concert and I am getting ready while waiting for Trish and Ally. I can't wait to see Ally, I really want to her. What is this girl doing to me!? She was just a stranger at first, now my photographer/interviewer/wardrobe girl and now like a best friend to me.

Ally Pov

I am finish getting everything now and I am in the car with Trish. Trish is driving to the concert and check the time and it read 4:57 and my eyes pop out.

"Trish we have two minutes to get there!" I panick

"we are here calm down" wow when did we get here that fast?

"oh we should hurry up"

I ran out of the car In a hurry. on my way there I heard Trish called my name once and not again

I finally got there. I am working my way right to the front

Austin Pov

I am ready to go out to do the concert but before I do, I peak to see if I saw Ally or/and Trish and I just saw Ally so I went to the stage to get the concert going.

"Hello Miami!" i shout. "I am going to sing two new songs I wrote. I hope you like it"

Everyone Cheered. Before I start to sing I locked eyes with Ally

"The first one is Steal Your Heart"

"You're a good girl

The perfect picture of an angel's smile, From a magazine

But it's a new world

And I know somewhere there's a side of you No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it girl You drive me crazy

I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart, Steal your heart

Call me criminal I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart"

Everyone cheered louder.

"The Second one is I think about you" I said never keeping my eyes off her.

"Last summer we met.

We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happen.

Then autumn – it came.

We were never the same.

Those nights – everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.

If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew.

[Chorus:]

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today?

Would you let it all crumble to pieces?

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you every moment, every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.

I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending

What we have is never ending.

Oh, oh, oh.

If all we are is just a moment,

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.

I think about you. Ooh.

[Chorus]

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

I think about you, you, you, you, you."

"Thanks Miami!" I run off the stage

Ally Pov

I ran backstage to go to Austin dressing room because I wanted to tell him I like him and I had a feeling those songs are about me. I went in their and saw him alone in his Boxers and I slam the door shut

"hey hottie" I said with a playful smirk.

He turns around shocked, but later relaxed when he saw it was me.

"what did you say I can't really hear you" he cuffs his ears for effects

"I said, Hey Hottie" I reply

I walked over to him and stared at his eyes. I gave him a bear hug and he gets tensed up but later melted in with the hug.

I pulled away "Why you do that" he asks

"because... I really liked those songs you wrote. I'm proud you wrote more songs on your own" I playfully punched him in the arm

"you do?"

"yes"

"do you want to know something" he smirks

"Yes"

"you're my inspiration to those songs" he nervously says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"really?" I blush finding the floor interesting

"yes" he brings my head up with his finger and looks me in the eyes

I smile widely and it seems like there's a magnetic force making us come closer and closer to each other.

thats when the amazing feeling shot up and down my body over and over again. I realized that Austin moon is always going to be the egotistic jerk With a pretty face... But... He's my egotistic jerk with that pretty face of his from now on.

* * *

**All credit goes to ****_24-7 HH AND A and A LOVER._**

**_i edited, but most work goes to ^ this awesome person._**

**_ Please review and tell us what you think!_**


	8. Chapter 8: What Happened!

**Sorry it's short. Please review!**

* * *

We broke apart the kiss finally. I didn't want to but I had to breathe. We looked in each others eyes in shock. Did I just kiss my "boss " and did he just kiss his coworker/Someone who doesn't like the austin moon?

Many questions was going on through my head. I knew I started to have these feelings for him but I thought maybe it was just a baby crush. Maybe more now?

I broke the awkward stare down and I just tried to walk away but I felt a hand grab my arm. I turn around to see austin confused as well.

"umm..." He stutters and rubs the back of his neck.

"I - I uhh- I ... Should go" I walked away from him before he could reach me again. I heard him mumble something when I was leaving. Something like "see you later"?

Oh right. I still work for him and I have to go back to work tomorrow. That will be awkward.

Million questions still buzzed around my mind. I guess I was to lost in thought that I bumped into someone that looked pretty suspicious to me but I rubbed the thought away and mumble an apology. Then he just got up and left looking like he was in some hurry. Well that was a bit rude.

I walked to my Car and got in. I was about to head out until many sirens were heard near by. i was driving out and i Hear the sirens more clearly and louder. I stopped by the side so the ambulance can pass by.

I look to see where the ambulance was going for my curiosity. The ambulance rushes to the concert...

Oh no! What happened!? I rushed back over to the concert and parked wherever there was a spot. I got out of the car as fast as I could and see a crowd of people running and screaming out of the concert. I kept asking them what happened but they just continue to run and scream.

Where's trish!? Dez?!... Austin!? What happened!? I see the doctors and nurses running out of the ambulance and into the concert. Police sirens are heard. I run over to the entrance of the concert.

"Ma'am you can't come in here." A police stopped me from going in the scene.

"I need to know what happened?! Where are my friends?!" I ask.

"I'm sorry but you can't come in."

"No! I need to know what happen-" I was cut off by seeing a doctor rushing out of the scene pushing a gurney with someone on it. I got closer To see exactly who it was. I walked closer and closer, and that's when I broke down there...

* * *

**sorry it's short. this time it was written by me. I actually had time today to update! I'll try my best to update again soon!**

** And who loves foreshadows? I do! Find out why I asked that question. **

** Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9: He's Okay!

**_Review! Sorry it's a bit short again. It's Friday!_**

* * *

_Beep beep beep..._

I hold my best friends hand as he struggles.

"Don't worry ally, he's a fighter. He'll be alright." Trish assures me

"You don't know that" I mumble "what if I loose him?" I ask with tears prickling on the corner of my eye.

She doesn't respond but just walks over to where I'm at and hugs me.

I cry in her shoulders and never leave my spot by him.

"umm trish?" I pull back whipping my tears "can you check how-"

"yeah." she nodded and went in the other room to check on-

"miss. Dawson?" A nurse I interrupts my thoughts

"Yes?" I ask

"can you please step out for a moment? We need to see how he's doing." I nodded.

I sat on the bench outside of the hospital room door he was in.

I just couldn't believed that happened. I could've been on that hospital bed. Rather let it be me than him. Something was bugging me very much though. Like something that day happened before all that chaotic disaster at the concert. I remembered what one of the officers finally told me what happened...

* * *

_"no!" I screamed as I saw him being pushing on a gurney. "What happened?!" I asked the nearest officer _

_ "I'm sorry but we can't say anything right now." _

_ "But that's my friend! You have to at least tell me one thing!" I pleaded._

_ "..." He hesitated firs. "There was a shooting and the man escaped. We are trying to find any evidence or DNA he could've left behind." He sighs "he was wearing a black hoodie with gloves on so we couldn't get any DNA from him. Black jeans, converse, and a beanie. This is all information from a suspect so we aren't sure exactly if that's correct or incorrect" he explains "and us officers think that someone's targeting the famous austin moon."_

_ "Wait! What happened to austin?!" I panick._

_ "He just got beatened by the shooter. He didn't get shot he just got some kicks and hits from there." _

_ Thank god he's going to be alright._

_ "Ok thank you" now that I knew everything made more sense on how it was just one fun concert and then into a disaster. _

_ I ran to my cars and tried to catch up to the ambulance driving away to the hospital. I got honked on by many people for passing the limit and merging everytime, but I could care less. My friend was in danger and nothing's going to stop me from seeing him._

* * *

Even more questions buzzed around my head. First, the kiss, me and the Internet sensation shared and now the shooting and who was the shooter? I know, I know it somewhere but that's another thing that's bugging me. It feels like I somehow know this person from what the officer explained to me.

"You can come in now. He's fine and he'll be waking up soon" the nurse says politely.

A let out a deep breathe I didn't know I was holding "thank you so much!"

I went in the room quietly to see a peaceful... Dez on his hospital bed. I don't know what I would do without him. He's like my big brother. He's the one that always cheers me up like no one else can.

"Ally?" Trish asks quietly walking in.

"Hmm?" I ask

"Austin wants to know how you're doing?"

"I'm fine. But how is he doing? He's the one that got punched and kicked." I asked

"he said he's fine but he's just worried about you... You know he told me about what happened with you and him" she said taking a seat by me.

"Sooo... You guys kissed." She states. "he really likes you ally."

I nod my head and roll my eyes "he really does. I never seen him so love struck. At times he wouldn't care how he looked-"

"he always looks perfect and I'm pretty sure he checks the mirror a million times before leaving the house." I interrupt.

"True... But he checks a billion times in the mirror for you." She replies and I turn to look at her.

"He really does love you ally." I smile as I heard that.

"Hmmmm..." dez mumbles from his sleep.

I ran up to him "dez?" I whisper yelled "are you okay?"

He tries to open his eyes but he shuts it back when the bright lights hit his face.

"Why is it so bright!" He whines.

Me and trish chuckle "dez! Your back!" I hug him tight as possible

"Owwie!"

i let go as I remember he got shot on the arm "I'm sorry dez! I just miss my big bro!" He smiles

"I miss you to shortie!" I smile as I know that my dez was back and himself as usual. "How long have I been out?"

"two days." I reply

he gasps "have you fed my lama!?"

I nod my head and smile at his silliness... Yup! My dez was back already. Even he can make the hospital seem fun.

Now I just have to go check on austin...

* * *

**review! I love Dez and Ally's friendship. It's so adorable! **

** You know what to do... Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: We Aren't Together yet

Austin's pov

_Knock knock knock.._

"come in!" I yell

"austin?"

I look towards the door to see who it was... Ally!

I sit up properly "ally! Are you okay!?"

She chuckles "austin, I'm fine.. Are you okay?" She Walks up to me and sits by the chair next to me.

"Yeah.."

"Austin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... Love me?" she stares deep in my eyes.

Ummmm... What do I say!? I do love her! So much! But... What if she doesn't love me? ...

"Maybe?" I said more like a question than an answer

"because... I love you too... But... I just want to be friends." Of course she doesn't love me back. What was I thinking? She only loves me as a friend... I look down and find my hands more interesting..

"Austin please don't take this the wrong way. I just don't think our relationship will work.. I do like you" those words brang me back to life.

I lift my head back up quickly and stare at her with a smile planted on my face.

"You do!." I ask like a little child

she laughs "I do! But I don't think it'll work out yet... Lets just wait first." She gets up and kisses my cheek and leaves me by myself once again.

She kissed my cheek! I stay frozen with that goofy smile of mine. Ally Dawson just said she likes me! And she kissed my cheek! I would jump up and down all over the place only if I wasn't in so much pain.

* * *

Ally's pov

I close the door to Austin's room. I smile as our conversation went well. At the moment I was just speaking to him I found a cute side to austin moon. And I have a feeling that was the real austin moon.

I just have to find out...

* * *

Trishs pov

"what do you think they're talking about in there?" I ask dez as I read a magazine.

...

"Dez?" I ask still reading the magazine.

...

"Dez!?" I get angry and looked up from the magazine.

Dez was asleep. He just woke up though! Is he okay?! What do I do!

"dez?" I shake him "are you sleeping?" I whisper

"BOO!"

I get startled and I put my hand on my chest as i feel my heart racing.

I look over to dez who is laughing like crazy..

I calm down for a minute...

"Not bad dez.." I compliment..

Did I just compliment dez? Woah... Strange day...

* * *

Dezs pov

"did you see your face!" I laugh as I do an impression on her reaction.

I continue to laugh.

"ha. ha. ha... That's hilarious." She sarcastically says.

"Oh come on.. I know you want to laugh." I continue to laugh and do one more impression of her reaction.

I see Trish smile and start to chuckle in the corner of my eye.

"Did I just make trish de La rosa laugh? Shocking!"

"Shut up!" Trish laughs and hits my arm

"ow! That's where I got shot!"

"sorry dez I didn't mean to!" Trish panics

I continue to laugh again

"what's so funny?" She asks

"I was fooling with you! You hit my perfectly good in condition arm" I say as I pat the good in condition arm.

"Woo... I thought I hurt you even more.." She sighs and sits back down

I learned a few things today.. That Trish is a pretty awesome chick once you get to know her and... That She cares about me.

... I need to go home to feed my lama...

* * *

**auslly and trez in one. Hope you like it ! sorry its short Again. I'll try to do a long chapter on the next update. I'm sick again today so didnt go to school : (**

** please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Beach and The Test

Ally's pov

it's been one month since the incident at the concert. Dez is all good and so is austin. The four of us have became great friends and we are very closer to each other now. Everything is normal. me and austin are just friends and there's no awkwardness around each other at all.

"Hey ally" austin walks in.

"Hey austin. Whatcha doin?"

"That's what I came in here for..."

I raise one eyebrow in confusion

"what does that have to do what you're doing?"

"I'm bored... So I thought maybe all four of us could go to the beach!" He says with excitement.

"Austin, you know I don't like the beach."

"Aww come on ally! I'm so bored!" He whines

"You guys could go I'll stay here"

"stay here and do what? write in your book all day? What do you write about anyways?" He asks

"and that sir, is none of your business."

"okay okay sorry" he puts his hands in surrender.

I go back to my writing and think of some lyrics.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO TO THE BEACH WITH US!" He startles me and gets down on his knees begging.

"I already told you no" I go back to thinking until austin snatches my book away from me.

"Austin!" i yell as I see him holding my book of top of the trash can.

"now will you come?"

I sigh and roll my eyes "fine." I giggle a bit.

"Yes!" He fist pumps in the air.

* * *

Austin's pov

Yes! Ally's going to the beach with me! I mean us! Me and ally are cool around each not awkward at all. But in the inside of me I want to attack with all the love I got for her. I really do like her. I just have to act cool around her.

My music career is just taking one of those breaks. Me and ally have gotten closer and she still works for me so I see her almost everyday.

I'm driving all four of us to the beach at the moment.

"Here we are!" I exclaim.

"Woo!" Dez says

"finally!" Trish sighs

"Ugh.." Ally.. well... rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on ally! I'll teach you everything!"

"And that is?" She raises an eyebrow

"first and most importantly is... How to be fun" I tell her slowly

"what?! I am fun!" She gets offended.

"fine! I'll teach you how to be funner!" I smile

"funner isn't a word" she crosses her arms at me

"see ally! Relax a bit! it's now fun if funner ain't a word.. Come on let's go find a spot on the beach." I walk with her behind me following and I hear her mumble something

"ain't isn't a word either."

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

* * *

Trishs pov

"dez!" I yell

"what trish."

"Can you give me the sun tan lotion."

"Why can't you get it? It's right there!" He whines

"Ugh! I can't reach!"

"Just get it-" I give him the look "ok!" he runs over to my side and grabs the sun tan lotion and tosses it to me.

"Now was that so hard?"

He sighs.

"Hey guys! Over here! We found a spot!" Dez yells to where austin and ally were at.

The both walk over.

"Here ally you can sit right here." I pat a spot by me.

"No! Ally me and you are going to go swim" austin interrupts

"what?! I want ally to see the starfish with me!"

We all start to argue that we forgot about ally just standing there trying to get our attention

"uhh.. Hello? Guys!? I'm right here. Hello! GUYS!" She startles us and we all turn towards her

"oh hey ally" dez says casually.

"Let's go ally" austin grabs her arm.

"What?!" i get up from my spot. "Give me one reason why you should take her away from me?" i ask austin

"because!" I raise my eyebrow waiting for a response. "Because!" He repeats again. "I want to hang out with her! Now lets go ally" he takes her hand and walks away.

Yup he totally LOVES her. That was just a test. A test to see if he truly does have feelings for her. And he got an A+ showing that he does love her...

* * *

**hi guys! I've been extremely busy and ill try to update again tomorrow since this chapter** **wasn't the best and I am not proud of this one but I just had to stop there for today. But I'll try to update again tomorrow.**

** Please review! That will make my day!**


	12. I'm so sorry! Not a story

**IM SORRY! ahh Sorry! I feel extremely bad!**

** bad news...**

** I don't want to promise you or even hope that I'll be able to update soon. I'm very busy with all this schoolwork and all so I apologize! **

** I don't know when I'll be able to update. I Will and I WILL try to s update though cause I want to so bad! I feel terrible about this.. : (**

** well I'm sorry guys... Feel free to me mad at me cause I am totally mad at myself for doing this. But I still Love everyone of you!**


	13. Chapter 12: Taking Off

Austin's pov

its been one year since the four of us became awesome friends. We are closer than ever. Trish is still my bossy manager, dez is still the strange guy he is, and ally is still my beautiful photographer/interviewer and best friend.

right now the four of us are hanging out in my apartment. I'm sitting on the couch strumming my guitar, trish is reading a magazine, dez is... Who knows what he's doing, and ally is writing in her book, of course.

_ring ring ring... Ring ring ring.._

"I'll get it." Trish says.

Trish walks over to her phone and answers it as we all continue to do what we do.

"Hey austin?" Ally asks not looking up from her book

"Yeah?"

"When's the next time I could interview you some more and takes some pictures?"

"I knew you couldn't get enough of this." I smirk

"ha. Ha. Not like that." she rolls her eyes at me "we really haven't been doing that much work."

"What are you talking about ally! we've been writing so many songs together for the past how many months"

"yeah but that's not my real job. I volunteered to do this for you"

"hmm.. Your right.. Maybe tomorrow. I'm to lazy today."

She giggles.

"AHHHHH!" Trish screams and startles all of us

"Trish what happened?" Ally panicks

"we're going to Hawaii!"

"what?!" We all stand up from the couch.

"Yeah! I've been trying to book some places for you to perform but out of this country. and Hawaii excepted!"

"Ahhhh!" We all scream.

We all hug trish and hug each other.

"Happy dance!" Dez yells and we all dance Around like little children.

* * *

Two weeks later..

"I still can't believe we're going to Hawaii." Ally says.

We all just boarded the plane. Ally is by me. And dez and trish are in the seats behind us.

"I know right. My career is taking off."

"alright passengers we will be taking off shortly" the captain says right after what I just said.

"That was weird.. Right when I said my career is taking off the captain said we're taking off" I say

"cause we really are taking off... you've gone a long way." She smiles.

"No.. We've all gone a long way." I say to her.

she smiles.

"Are you ready?" She asks taking her hand out for me to hold.

I grab her hand "I'm ready."

The plane then takes off and we are soaring in the air. Off to Hawaii...

* * *

**I'm sorry. I feel extremely bad! I know my chapters are super short. I'm going to try to write another chapter tomorrow. I believe I will update the next chapter tomorrow though. **

** Please review! It'll be awesome if you do for me. And motivate me.**

** See you tomorrow! Or ..write to you tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 13: Hawaii!

Ally's pov

"we are actually in Hawaii! I cant believe we are standing on the Hawaii grounds!"

"I know right!"

We all just got out of the plane and was dropped off at our hotel. We all stare in awe.

"I call the big room!" Trish yells and runs in to check in.

We enter the hotel and we all stare in awe once again.

"Woah! This is a hotel?!" I exclaim

"let's go check it out dez!" I grab dez and we explore the hotel.

It's weird how we explore the hotel first and not the beaches and other places of Hawaii.

* * *

Austin's pov

I can't believe trish actually got us to Hawaii! She's awesome!

This place is so beautiful! I'm like in paradise! I can't wait to go surfing or eat food! Or explore other parts of Hawaii. And see volcanos! This is going to be a blast!

"Austin!" Trish calls me over.

"yup?"

"Lets go I got the keys for our rooms...Where's ally and dez?" She asks

I look around for them "oh! They're over there" I point

"guys lets go!" Trish yells to them

they all walk over and trish starts to explain the process.

"Ok. So we got two rooms to share. Me and ally. Austin and dez. Here's your key" she hand me the key to our room.

"We go to our rooms then we just rest for the day. Tomorrow we will be busy. Austin you'll be rehearsing, ally you'll be getting some ideas for more songs, and dez..." She pauses and gives dez a blank stare while dez is smiling waiting for his job. "Well lets go!" Trish skips dez and starts to walk towards the elevator.

* * *

Trishs pov

"Woah." We opened our hotel door and wow. This was bigger than our apartment! This is our mini mansion! I can't wait to kick back and relax... But we still have so much work to do.

There was a humongous view of the beach nearby. A mini kitchen. A living room and two rooms with a bathroom In.

"Isn't this awesome?" Ally asks

I nod.

"I call the big bedroom!" Ally yells and runs to one of the doors.

"Hold on! I already called the big room!"

"No! I remember you saying you call the big ROOM! Not BEDROOM" she rephrases

"oh! It's the same thing!"

"No it's not!" She runs to the one of the doors and turns the knob.

"woah." We say in unusion.

This room had a big view as well but not as big as the other one. A beautiful king sized bed, a bathroom, and a grand piano in the corner.

"Yup.. This ones my room" ally says. "Come on let's check out the other one!"

We go to the room next door.

"Woah" we say in unusion once again.

"Can this get any better!" I say.

This room looks like the other one but it had much more space Because there was no piano in it.

"Let's check out how the guys are doing" says ally.

We walk over to the hotel room next door.

"Guys!?" We yell.

theyre hotel room looks the same as ours.

We hear bickering in one of the rooms. me and trish walk over to the noise.

We see austin and dez fighting over something. We hear some of the conversation

"no this is my room!" "no it's mine!" They're fighting over rooms

me and trish laugh. We laugh louder and the guys finally notice us.

"Oh.. Hey when did you guys come in?" Dez asks.

"Haha! You guys are such kids!" Trish laughs.

"No we aren't!" Dez and austin says in unusion and crosses there arm like a kid.

Me and ally roll our eyes.

"No but this is my room!" Austin yells

"no it's mine!" Dez yells back

"ok ok!" Ally yells.

"Why won't we settle this? Shall we trish?"

"We shall." I reply.

"Ok.. So you two equally want this one room." Ally states.

"Why won't dez stay in this room and austin could stay in our room!" I yell.

"Wait then where would I stay?" Ally asks

"ally and austin stays in the other hotel room and me and dez stay in this hotel room. Austin gets the same room as dez!"

"That's a good idea trish" austin nods his head

"ha ha hahahaha! I get this room!" Dez laughs at austin

"you do know that we will get the same room right dez!" Austin explains.

"... Oh."

* * *

Ally's pov

we all go back to our hotel rooms now and we all settled things up. Austin is with me and dez is with trish. Awkward much? Not Really. We are all awesome friends.

I finished unpacking my things and austin is in his room doing the same.

I knock on his door

"austin?"

"Yeah ally?"

"Do you need any help?"

"nah I'm almost done."

"Ok. Well why won't we order some pizza and have dez and trish come over."

"Ok yeah."

_25 minutes later_

we are in mine and Austin's hotel room sitting on the couch eating pizza watching a movie.

The couch is pretty big so it's me, austin, dez and trish all in one couch.

Once we finished eating and cleaning up, dez and trish went back to their rooms and said there good nights.

austin yawns and stretches "goodnight Als"

"Goodnight droopy" I reply and pat his head

"What did you just call me?" He fools around

"nothing" I shrug and smirk

"you better tell me or else." He jokes around

"or else what?"

Before he can reply he picks me up bridal style and spins me around

"austin! That's not funny put me down!" I laugh

".. Hmm ok." He drops me down on my bed.

I barely noticed he spun me around from the living to my room.

"Hahaha.." I laugh.

"Alright Als, I'm tired.. See you in the morning. night Al's love ya." He closes the door behind.

Love ya? Where did that come from? I blush. I get up and take a quick shower before I go to bed.

I finish showering and and go get a drink of water in the kitchen. I pass by austins room and there's a small open gap.

I peak in and open the door silently as the door creaks. I see austin sleeping peacefully on his bed.

I walk over to him and whisper in his ear..

"goodnight... Love ya too." I kiss his forehead.

I smile and walk out closing the door silently And go to my room and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**i finally had time to do a longer chapter! Yay! I'll try to update again soon! **

** Please review and motivate me!**

** Thank you! you guys all awesome!**


End file.
